Yellow Devil
The Yellow Devil is a boss created by Dr. Wily in the Mega Man series. Mega Man series ''Mega Man'' The Yellow Devil can be difficult to beat, because of his complicated attack pattern and tendency to change forms after getting hit once or twice. Once the Devil is about to transport to another space, Mega Man (character) must avoid the parts and shoot his eye with the Thunder Beam or Mega Buster and avoid the shot. Mega Man: The Power Battle and Mega Man: The Power Fighters The Yellow Devil only made appearances in Mega Man 1-2 and Mega Man 3-6 in Mega Man: The Power Battle in Wily's Fortress. The Yellow Devil is same, but he has more attacks. He can grab Mega Man with his hand, throw a part of his body, which absorbs him with his arm to launch them and separating the smaller version of him to transport. Without the Thunder Beam, Mega Man must shoot his eye with different weapons or the Mega Buster. Defeating him advances to the Wily Machine. Rolling Cutter in Mega Man 1-2 is the best weapon at his eye, while in Mega Man 3-4, the best weapon is Dust Crusher. Mega Man must avoid the beam from his eye. The Yellow Devil also walks and jumps. In The Power Fighters, the Yellow Devil only appeared in the episode, "Rescue Roll!". He behaves like the one in the first game, except now he can use Thunder Beam. Defeating him advances to the Wily Machine. Mega Man Power Up In the game, it's revealed that he can talk, but the only word he says is "Bumo" which he says in various ways to form his own language. Without more success, Cut Man was seen attempting to speak it. Mega Man: Battle & Chase The Yellow Devil is one of the three enemy racers, along with a Roader and Sniper Joe. Also, there's a secret boss recolor of him called Black Yellow Devil, but sometimes, it's shortened to Black Devil. Super Smash Bros. series Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U The Yellow devil is featured as a stage boss appearing on the Wily Castle, he will perform attacks similar to his game appearance and will leave the stage if no player defeat him in time. If he is defeated however, he will explode and damage anyone who is not the player who landed the last blow in the process. He is also a trophy in both version of the game. Trophy Decription version.]] *US: "This massive baddy splits itself into small pieces and flies across the battlefield, striking anyone in the way. Deal damage to it by attacking the eye, or hide behind its body to avoid your foes. Be careful— whoever deals the final blow triggers an enemy-launching explosion!" *EU: "This towering foe splits himself into small bits to move across the stage and wreak havoc. If you can get behind him, you can use him as a shield and also hit his eye more easily. Hit his eye enough and he'll explode! Try to get your opponents caught in the explosion to do some real damage!" Super Smash Bros. Ultimate The Wily castle stage returns but this time the stages has the hazards from both version of the precedent game. The Yellow Devil is still here and still acts as a stage boss. Other media The Yellow Devil made an appearance in the Mega Man Megamix manga. Damage Data Hyper Bomb: 0 Super Arm: 0 Thunder Beam: 4 Ice Slasher: 0 Arm Cannon: 2 Ice Slasher: 2 Rolling Cutter: 2 Cameo The Yellow Devil made a cameo in ''Mega Man 8'' in the opening cutscene. Category:Mega Man characters Category:Super Smash Bros. bosses Category:Super Smash Bros. stage hazards Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Bosses Category:Mega Man bosses Category:Third party characters